In the Rain
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: In the rain in the graveyard two matching graves of soul mates that died to young stood side by side. WARNINGS: Contains severe depression Two Main Character Deaths. Very sad, but it had to come out. 3/4 hints of 2/5/ Rated T
1. Chapter 1

In the rain in the graveyard two matching graves of soul mates who died to young stand side by side.

After his death her eyes gained a new hardness. No longer the violet pools of warmth, love, and care freeness, they were now cold and icy. Her face was usually void of all emotion.

But at night we could hear her cries. Her sobs in her sleep. Her nightmares. It kept each of us awake every night, and every night it broke a piece of our hearts just a bit more.

It seemed that she had lost her will to live. She took unnecessary risks in battles, stupid and reckless. It almost got her killed a few times.

Every day she became more broken, colder. We hadn't heard her voice in weeks, maybe months. Unless she was sleeping. She would scream his name in her sleep, her shrieks resounding through the tree house.

She had lost her best friend. Her confident. Her not-so-secret crush. No, not crush. Her love. Her soul mate. Because truly, they were. So in tune with each other they communicated with eyes, not mouths. When he couldn't sleep he'd go to her. When she had a nightmare she'd go to him. We'd often find them in the same bed in the morning, or passed out on the couch, and tease them mercilessly about it, but they ignored it. It was always assumed that one day they would get together. It was expected of them. And they would have. I know they would have. Now her worst nightmare had come true.

He'd been dead for a year when it happened. She had gone into such a deep depression that we were worried. We kept constant supervision on her. She was almost never alone. We were scared what would happen if she was. Deep down we knew it was inevitable. We hadn't seen her smile, truly smile, since he died.

One day were called out on a mission. A standard routine, but something was wrong. I could feel it in the back of my mind. Mr. Boss and his army of evil adults ambushed us. While fight them Mr. Boss grabbed hold of her necklace. _He_ had given it to her on her thirteenth birthday and commissioning to the TND.

She was furious. Her eyes were no longer a hard, uncaring cold. They were fire. She lunged at him. They both toppled out of the plane, holding on the edges by their fingertips. Mr. Boss had a hold of the gold locket.

We cried. _I_ cried. That day she got rid of our biggest enemy, but she sacrificed herself to do it.

She only physically died that day. Spiritually, mentally, she had died a year before. I still cry over them. Two precious friends, teammates, siblings, lost in one year. It's not fair. She died on her sixteenth birthday. When we landed on the ground, running to where her small body was she was still breathing, barley. We called the ambulance and I pressed on her chest, trying to keep her heart beating. She looked at us, and for the first time since his death, her eyes were happy, at peace. She whispered his name, and then she had died in my arms, really smiling.

"Nigel." I turned around and saw my team, or what remained of my team, behind me. It was only the three of us now. All of the members of the KND and TND stood away respectively.

"Nigel." Abby whispered again. It was raining but the three of us didn't care. We didn't feel. All we could feel was the emptiness consuming our bodies, starting in the holes where hearts should be, but were now just small fragments.

"She's gone." Her eyes were red. Hoagie had wrapped his arm around her small frame and though he didn't say anything, his body shook, and not from the cool rain either.

"I know." Her eyes were as red as I'm sure mine were.

"She's happy now though." I whispered back. They nodded.

"She's finally with him. She wasn't happy here. She'll be happy there." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself, and maybe she was. I hugged my two friends and we turned to gaze lingering at the two matching graves. And then we turned and we didn't look back. But if we had we would have smiled at what we saw.

Two shimmery blue figures stood hand and hand. The dark haired girl with the violet eyes and the blonde hair boy with the ocean blue eyes smiled at our retreating backs. The images only lasted a second before the two disappeared completely.

In the rain in the graveyard two matching graves of soul mates that died to young stood side by side.

_Wallabee Daniel Beatles_

_1994-2009_

_Son, brother, best friend, soul mate._

_"__He sleeps so well because he is loved.__"_

_"What we do in life echoes in eternity." _

_Kuki Michelle Sanban _

_1994-2010_

_Daughter, sister, best friend, soul mate._

_"No matter where you are in the world (or in Heaven), _

_the moon is never bigger than your thumb."_


	2. Story Banner

Sorry, this is not an update.

I just wanted to let everybody know that if you would like, I made a story banner for the story. The link can be seen from my profile.


End file.
